It is known that technical rubber products based for example on ethylene/propylene/(diene) (EP(D)M) polymers are used in sectors where good recovery performance of these rubber products is demanded. By way of example, rubber products based on EP(D)M rubbers are used as hoses, gaskets of any type, profiles, bearings and dampers, membranes, and composite articles composed of rubber/metal, rubber/plastic and rubber/textile. As mentioned, good resilience plays a particular part in the use of these technical rubber products, i.e. the resilience values from a vulcanizate after compression and after prolonged exposure have to be as high as possible, or the residual deformation values after compression (compression set to DIN 53517 A) have to be as low as possible. The variables relevant in this collection are the compression set to DIN 53517 A and the compressive stress relaxation to DIN 53537.
Continuing advances in technical development in the application sectors mentioned mean that improved recovery performance of the rubber products used is desirable over a wide temperature range.